Moonshine
by Draco.co.uk
Summary: He's been gone for years, she's been gone for years. The War is far behind them but can they move on? With the help of Theo and Blaize, Draco must seek the truth and find what he lost long ago.


Draco closed his eyes hoping that if he did she would disappear from the drawing room floor, but of course that could never happen. Once again her terrified screams ricocheted from wall to wall, piercing his skin and burning his insides.

"How did you get into my vault!" his Aunt Bella bellowed, her nose almost touching Hermione's now.

"Please, we didn't, we-" Hermione pleaded, tears spilling from her bloodshot eyes,

"No!" Bellatrix continued her torture by slowly cutting the letter 'b' into Hermione's crimson tinged skin. The boy cringed, feeling ready to through up at any moment, he had to do something and fast. Hermione gave him a look, her crying eyes pleaded for help, of any kind, she needed Draco to save her. Suddenly, she looked back at her arm, blood spilled across the wooden floor, dripping from the deep wounds in her flesh. She let out another cry, Bella was carving another letter, and another, and-

"Stupefy!" he roared, his wand pointed straight at Bellatrix, the tip gleamed as his Aunt flew across the room and hit the staircase with a crack; her head rolled back. Good. She was unconscious. He stepped over Hermione's body, making sure that no one in the room could touch her;

"Draco now, what on earth are you doing?" Lucius Malfoy, his Father, approached, his silk robes shined against the candlelight of the chandelier above.

"The right thing," Draco spat, "if you touch her, I will fight you."

Lucius chuckled whilst circling the shaking witch and wizard.

"The Mudblood Granger? Draco step away, you are just a child. Come to daddy..." Malfoy paused for breath and sniggered- his blonde hair had lost its bounce and a stubble had formed on his grey skin. "Come, I'm sure that we can recover Bella quite quickly and finish the process," he glanced at the words engraved on Hermione's left arm, smirking at the handy work of his sister in law.

"I am not a child any more." Draco hissed venomously.

"Silence!" Lucius boomed, his scowl faded into anger.

"What's going on? Hermione, say something?!" The weasel cried from down the stairs.

"Shut him up!" My father ordered, his attention turning to the quivering Peter Pettigrew now, rage clearly boiled inside him.

"Draco, I give you one last chance to step away from the mudblood..." Lucius stepped forward with bloodshot eyes piercing into him staring him down like a bull in the ring,

"Never."

Flashes of white, red and green erupted from their wands, filling the room in a blur of hot fury. Draco saw his mother flinging herself at Lucius begging him to stop, he remembered yells coming from all directions, he remembered the hatred rising inside of him as he fought his father once more, he remembered his mothers lifeless body crumpled on the drawing room floor.

* * *

"Here, take this, it will help." Blaise Zabini handed him a frothing, purple potion from across the kitchen counter. The young man took it reluctantly and started to tentatively sip the mixture out of the gleaming silver goblet. Late last night Draco woke from a terrifying nightmare- he had tried getting back to sleep but all he seemed to be able to achieve was to stare into the darkness of his gloomy bedroom and think. His resolution was to apparate to the only place where he felt comfortable; the Zabini household.

"Well, I guess this is important seen as you don't normally wake me up at ten to four in the morning," Blaise raised his eyebrows at the wizard across from him waiting for an answer.

"Look, it happened again Blaise and you know that this hasn't occurred once for a year now."

It only took his best friend a few moments to take in the information Draco Malfoy was giving him.

Blaise rubbed his forehead, and stared from Draco to the ground and back again before sighing plainly.

"I know it's a sign Blaise, it has to be! I repeatedly have the same nightmare of the night at Malfoy Manor for two years and then it stops. Suddenly, a year after the reoccurring dreams, it happens again. Please, I can feel it Blaise, you have to help me." Draco dropped the steaming goblet and gazed at his fellow Slytherin with a begging expression. Zabini tapped the table gingerly before giving in.

"Help you do what exactly?"

The tension in the room rapidly increased and Draco could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"You have to help me find her."


End file.
